Shadowstars Past
by Shadowstar of SoulClan
Summary: Takes place at Soul clans old home
1. The tale begins

_Shadowstar's _

_past_

_A traitor has come to the clan, _

_and a Shadow will step up to rule. _

_The evil dragon will destroy a leader, _

_but no one can destroy a Shadow._

I woke the next day by a prod in the side. "C'mon Shadowkit you cant sleep all day!" Mewed another kit who was trying to wake me up. "Fine I'll get up Darkkit…" I mewed sleepily. I got up and looked around the nursery. I saw My mother Bloodclaw, Sonickit, Silverkit, Rosekit, and Blazekit. I got tackled by Sonickit. He is a Cobalt blue kit w/ a peach colored muzzle, forepaws, chest , and underbelly. He is the fastest out of all of the kits. Well I rival him. "I noticed that Soulstar was staring at Orange heart with suspicion. "Soulstar is there something wrong?" I asked. The leader jumped and looked at me. "No there isn't Shadowkit." The Soul Clan leader mewed. I knew he was lying. He could never hide a lie from me or Darkkit. "Shadowkit!" I heard my father call. I turned to see a charcoal black cat w/ crimson red eyes. "Yes dad?" I mewed bounding up to him. "Orangeheart told me he just saw you by the exit of camp. Why were you so close to the tunnel?" Dragonheart asked. "Uh… I wanted to explore?" I lied. "Shadowkit you know better. You could be eaten by rouges or a fox!" He scowled. "Rouges are cats like us and a fox I could out run. Same with badgers and alligators" I mewed. I liked out smarting my father. I found it funny when he gave me a confused face. But this time he was giving me a suspicious glare. "What about a two leg monster Shadowkit." He snarled. "I'll kidnap it" I mewed getting that confused face again. I padded off towards the nursery. "Hey Shadowkit! You wanna race?" I heard Sonickit's mew. I looked at him. "Sure! First on around the camp wins!" I mewed taking off in a sprint. I was ahead of Sonickit until he past me. "Eat my dust!" He teased. "soon you would be eating mi- Look out!" Yowled as Sonickit ran into a tree. "Same one as last time…" I mewed. "Ugh… Why do I do that?" Sonickit mewed suppressing a mreow of laughter. I face pawed at him stupidity. "No wonder why he is a mouse-brain. He keeps running into tree!" I heard Creamkits mew. I sighed. Creamkit and Mudkit always bullies me and Sonickit. "Why don't you two Mouse brains leave us alone?!" I snarled. "Heh Well we are going be apprentices today Shadowkit." Mudkit mewed. They are three moon older than me and Sonickit. "Gah!" Creamkit yowled as Darkkit jumped him. "you leave my brother alone!" He yowled. "Hey! Get off of me you wimp!" Creamkit yowled. Darkkit was latched onto his face. The warriors and apprentices were busting up laughing as Creamkit failed to shake 't him off. "Wow he like a Hawk! He doesn't let go!" An apprentice yowled laughing. Darkkit let go after giving him a small scratch on the nose. "Take that! You big bully!" Darkkit yowled after he jumped off. "Why you little." Creamkit growled glaring at Darkkit. "Darkkit was only defending his brother Creamkit. You shouldn't be so mean to Shadowkit or Sonickit." Dragonheart scowled. "And Darkkit you need to show more respect for your elders!" The only elder yowled. I looked at Spiderpelt. The elder had moss stuck on his left ear and his nest was destroyed. "I told you that I'll get you more moss! I didn't destroy your nest ether! The moss was too dry!" Darkkit countered towards the elder. The elder looked at Darkkit. "you did?" The elder mewed. Spiderpelt is slowly dying. He has bad short term memory, A bad temper, And dislikes all of the kits. Soul clan barely has enough warriors to mentor all of the apprentices. Dragonheart has yet to get his second apprentice after his suddenly died. My mother is mentoring two apprentices. The other mentor for one of them went to the sun drown place She wont be back for a while. "Wanna finish the race?" Sonickit asked. I shook my head. "Okay See ya around!" Sonic kit mewed. I padded towards the nursery. I laid down and started etching a dragon on the cavern wall. I sighed. "Another dragon? There six of them now." My mother exclaimed. I looked out of the nursery to see my father organizing patrols. "I cant wit till I'm an apprentice." I Mewed softly. My mother chuckled softly. "nether can I. you're a very smart kit." She mewed. "Heh. I'm almost as smart as Ikekit or Twinkit." I replied. "You are a great leader Shadowkit. who knows you might become a leader someday!" She mewed and took her apprentices out for training. "Six elemental dragons…" I mumbled to myself

Three moons had past. I added two more dragons to my etches on the cavern wall inside the nursery. I was exited for tonight. I'm going to be an apprentice! I'm going to be the best warrior Star clan has ever known! I noticed that Soulstar started giving me a suspicious glare. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Maybe…" He mumbled to him self. Clearly he was deep in thought. "Shadowkit can I speak with you in my den?" He mewed suddenly making me jump. I followed him into his den. "Shadowkit. I have noticed that you are stronger and you show great leader ship. I heard you smart talk your father." Soulstar mewed. "Okay… Is that all?" I asked. "No. I got a prophecy that me nor Leaffeather could interpret. You're a smart kit maybe you could interpret it." He mewed. I nodded. 'wow the leader needs me to interpret a prophecy?!' I though to my self. "_A traitor has come to the clan, and a Shadow will step up to rule. The evil dragon will destroy a leader, but no one can destroy a Shadow." Soulstar mewed the prophecy. 'a traitor, a shadow, a dragon and a leader…' I thought to my self. "I believe there is a traitor in the clan… A shadow will step up to rule… My name is Shadowkit… I'm part of this prophecy! But the evil dragon will destroy a leader…" I mewed. 'Dragonheart! My father is the evil dragon! Is he going to kill Soulstar?' I thought to my self. "wow you've interpreted more of the prophecy than me or Leaffeather could." Soulstar mewed. "what about the last part? The evil dragon will destroy a leader?" He asked. "I-I don't know… I didn't know what it meant" I lied. Soulstar sighed. "okay lets get your naming ceremony stared." He mewed. I bounded out of his den and got Sonickit, Rosekit, Silverkit and Blazekit. Blazekit is technically my sister. Her mother left her here with the clan to become a warrior like her father. "Let all cat who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here below low branch for a clan meeting!" I heard Soulstar's Call. "As you all know there is seven kits who are ready to become apprentices. Darkkit." Soulstar mewed calling my brother. "I Soulstar leader of Soul Clan Call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. Darkkit will you up hold the warrior code? Protect it and defend it even with the cost of your life?" Soulstar asked. "I-I do" Darkkit replied. "Then from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Garnestripe. I hope Garnestripe will pass down all he knows down to you. Garnestripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dragonheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Darkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Darkpaw." Soulstar mewed touching his nose to my brother head, My brother licked Soulstar shoulder in reply. He padded towards Garnestripe and touch noses with him accepting him as his mentor. "Sonickit" Soulstar mewed.(Going to skip the six after Dark kit .") "Shadowkit, Will you up hold the warrior code? Protect it and defend it even with the cost of your life?" Soulstar asked for the seventh time, this time to me. "I do" I mewed puffing my chest out. "Then from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Orangeheart. I hope Orangeheart will pass down all he knows down to you. Orangeheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Bloodclaw, and you have shown yourself to be Smart and strong. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw." Soulstar mewed. I ran up to my mentor ant touch noses with him. To be surprising I Could out smart Orangeheart, After all he is Ikekit's father._


	2. A new clan

A moon had past since the naming ceremony. Me Sonicpaw Silverpaw and Darkpaw Are going out for training. We soon arrived at the training hollow and Dragonheart started the training. He finally got his second apprentice, Sonicpaw. 'The evil dragon will destroy a leader but no one can destroy a shadow.' That part of the prophecy popped up in my head. "Shadowpaw pay attention!" I heard Orangeheart's yowl. "Uh.. Sorry…" I mewed. "Sorry doesn't catch prey!" He scowled. After training I went hunting to clear my thoughts. Of course I didn't catch anything. How could my father be evil? Then it hit me… His apprentice went missing after a battle with some rouges… Maybe he killed his apprentice… saying that a rouge killed him! Maybe I can go to star clan and ask… but how? I'm not a med cat.

I went back to camp before sundown. "there you are! I was looking for you!" I heard Orangeheart's mew. I turned towards my mentor. "Yes?" I asked looking at him. "Where have you been? You've been hunting for hours now!" He scowled. "I wanted to hunt until I caught something… If you cant tell I only caught a mouse…" I lied. Well not about catching the mouse but yeah. He padded off. I padded towards the apprentice den and laid down in my nest. I soon fell asleep. I woke in a green forest though it was leaf fall. Where am I? I asked myself. I looked around until I ran into a Black cat who had pure white wings. Unnatural but cool. "Sorry!" I mewed. "Its okay young one." The cat mewed. "My name is Wingstar, I am the leader before Soulstar. And you are Shadowpaw." He mewed. "Y-yeah do you know were I am?" I asked. "This is Star clan. You came here for a reason…" Wingstar mewed. "I'm here looking for Heartpaw… Do you know were she is?" I asked. Wingstar nodded. "follow me." He mewed. I followed Wingstar. I didn't see many cats… None of them I knew. Some I did. My grandfather. Ice. He was a rouge. Wingstar was the very first leader of Soul clan. I saw Heartpaw. She is a beautiful grey tabby she. "Shadowpaw? Did Dragonheart kill you too?!" He mewed. "No. I'm just visiting. Wait… My father did kill you?!" I mewed in shock. She nodded. So my father is the evil dragon… Why didn't I see this before?!.

The next morning Darkpaw woke me up in a hurry. "Shadowpaw! Dragonheart is going to take us out hunting! Hurry Get up!" He mewed excitedly. I got up and padded out. We followed out dad in a dry area. "Uh… Dragonheart? I don't think there is any prey here…" He mewed. I gave our father a suspicious glare. "no. But it will be you resting place!" He mewed and charged towards Darkpaw. I leaped at Dragonheart and knocked him down. "Run Darkpaw!" I yowled. Dragonheart got up and attacked me. I noticed something was odd about him… His eyes were blue and his pelt had a tint of brown… This wasn't Dragonheart! it's a rouge!. "Imposter!" I yowled. "Shadowpaw!" I heard my REAL Fathers mew. He jumped out of the bushes and leaped onto The rouge. I got up and gave the rouge some deep wounds to think about. The rouge turned tail and ran. "You alright?" Dragonheart asked. I had a cut nitch in my ear But nothing more. I nodded. We padded back to camp, as soon as we entered Leaffeather bounded up to me to check me. "Next time check the sent!" Dragonheart scowled. Darkpaw nodded. "Thanks for getting help Darkpaw." I mewed. "No prob." Darkpaw replied. "I knew That it wasn't Dragonheart from the beginning…" I lied. "That's why you were giving him a glare…" Darkpaw mewed. "Then why didn't you tell any one else?" Soulstar asked. "I wanted to chase him out before he could hurt any one else…" I replied. "Well I believe that it was smart for him to get him out of camp. And if Darkpaw wouldn't have came and got help. You would've been crowfood!" Dragonheart mewed.

The next day I went on a border patrol with my mentor and my father. "Wait!" I exclaimed sniffing the barrier. "There's another clan!" I exclaimed. As I mewed A patrol of warriors padded out of the under growth on the other side. "Well if it isn't a Soulclan patrol!" The leader of the patrol sneered. "Yes and you are?" Dragonheart mewed in reply. "I am Flamestar, leader of Swampclan." The tom replied. "Welcome to the swamp. And my Starclan light your paths." Dragonheart mewed and continued the patrol. We soon returned to camp and Soulstar bounded up to us. "There's a new clan!" I mewed excitedly. "What… A new clan? How long have they been here?" Soulstar asked. "About a moon they're afraid of us. They must've heard rumors about us from rouges." Orangeheart guessed. I nodded. "Then We need to find a gathering place that both clans agree too. So we can have real gatherings!" I mewed. "good then get started" Orangeheart teased. "Ok! Uh.. Can some one go with me? I need to meet with Flamestar the leader of Swampclan." I mewed. Soulstar came with me to the Swampclan camp. "We need to speak with Flamestar." Soulstar mewed. The warrior nodded and ran towards a big swamp tree. Soon Flamestar padded out of the roots of the tree. "Yes?" He asked. "Hello you must be Flamestar, I'm Soulstar leader of Soulclan." Soulstar mewed greeting the Swampclan leader. "Do you need any thing?" Flamestar asked. "yes we want to find a proper gathering spot. For proper gatherings." Soulstar mewed. "Well That's thoughtful of you." Flamestar mewed. We padded out of Swampclan territory and went the edge of the border. We found a spot where both Clans could meet and it was sort of safe. "All we need to do now is put brambles around it" Flamestar mewed. Me and Soulstar nodded.

A few hours had past and both clans built a barrier around the gathering spot. Me and Darkpaw pushed a bolder for the leaders to stand on in the middle of the clearing. "Good job Shadowpaw and Darkpaw!" Soulstar praised.

A few moons had passed and tension between the two clans grew. I woke in the middle of the camp to the sound of whispers. I padded out of the Apprentice den to see what was going on. I saw six Swampclan warriors pad into the clearing. "heh this is easier than I thought." A warrior whispered. I went and woke up Sonicpaw since he was the closest. "What is it Shadowpaw?" He mumbled. "Intruders!" I whispered. He shot right up and peaked out side. "one of them are heading this way!" Sonic paw exclaimed and laid back down. We both pretended to be asleep in the same nest. "Hmph pathetic" The warrior growled. "Not even a guard is on duty. I chuckled a little. "Hmph your sweet dreams are about to end Shadowpaw." The warrior chuckled. I recognized the mew of that warrior, Flamestar. "Heh and your sneak attack was a bust!" I mewled loud enough to awake all of the apprentices. I leaped onto Flamestar and pinned him down. "Come any closer and I'll take a life!" I growled at his warriors. "Sonicpaw Go and wake up the warriors! I'll handle them" I commanded. "Attack him Get him off of me! I have 9 lives to spare!" Flamestar yowled to his warriors. "Not with the move I have in mind. I can take all nine live with one swipe!" I growled. Soon the clearing exploded and Soulclan warriors chased the Swamp clan cats out of our territory. I let Flamestar go and Gave him a wound to think twice about. "Good job Shadowpaw!" I heard my father's praise. I puffed out my chest. "I'd say, I think The apprentices are ready to become warriors! They turned a Sneak attack into a Surprise… Eh Defend?" I heard Creamnose's mew. "Heh we showed those Swampclan weaklings who's boss!" Sonicpaw exclaimed. "And Shadowpaw showed great leadership!" Soulstar praised. "Let all cat who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here below low branch for a clan meeting!" Soulstar Called. "I believe the apprentices are ready to become Warriors!" Soulstar mewed. "Shadowpaw." He mewed my name. I padded beneath low branch. "I Soulstar Leader Of Soulclan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." Soulstar mewed looking down at me. "Shadowpaw will you Up hold the warrior code defend it and protect it even with the cost of your life?" He asked. "I do" I answered puffing out my chest. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name." He mewed. "From this day on you will be known as Shadowstep in honor of your courage and leader ship. May Starclan light your path." He mewed and placed his muzzle on my forehead I licked his shoulder in return. A few moments later Sonicpaw Or I should say Sonic_song_ got his warrior name. "Ha You got a med cat name!" I laughed. "Shut up!" He mewed. "Well We're warriors now!" Darkshadow Exclaimed. "Yeah lets say your lucky you guy's get your naming ceremony…" Ikepaw mewed sadly. "Ikepaw what's wrong?" I asked padding up to the med cat apprentice. "Leaffeather is dead…" He mewed sadly. "What?!" I exclaimed and padded into the med cats den. I checked Leaffeather's body. "A Swampclan cat must've killed him.." I mewed to my self. I then noticed a tuff of charcoal colored fur between his claws. I sniffed the fur and gasped. "Dragonheart killed him…" I whispered to myself. I grabbed the tuff of fur and threw it out. I didn't want my father to be suspicious of me knowing about his murderous scheme.


	3. The dead leader

A moon had pasts since my naming ceremony and I noticed that my father has been disappearing in the middle of the day. "Where's Dragonheart? I have to speak to him!" I heard Soulstar's mew. "I'll go and find him." I mewed and ran out of camp. My senses are much stronger than all of the others so finding him would be easy. "Well He's becoming a problem…" I heard Dragonheart's mew. I hid in a bush and got a closer look. I saw a few Dark shadowy cats speaking with my father. "Well If he's going to be a problem why don't you get rid of the problem you know Shadowstep _will_ take leadership! Kill him then kill Soulstar!" The Dark cat mewed. "Yes Tigerstar. I will take control of the swamp! Heh And no one can stop me…" He trailed off as I dashed back to camp. 'Tigerstar?! Soulstar told me he was the leader of Tigerclan! He's an evil cat who wanted to rule the forest!' I thought and ran into camp. All of the cats looked at me in surprise. Shadowstep What's wrong where's Dragonheart." Soulstar asked padding up to me. "Dragonheart is.. Is Speaking t-to Tigerstar!" I yowled. "Shadowstep calm down are you sure?" Soulstar asked. I shook my head. "Maybe he was talking to him self! Did you ever think of that?" Darkshadow asked. I shook my head. "Shadowstep Tigerstar is dead there is no way for him to talk to any one." Soulstar mewed. "Talk to who?" I heard my Father's voice. I turned and saw his suspicious glare. "Nothing to important Dragonheart. Just a miss understanding." Soulstar answered and gave me a suspicious glare.

"Shadowstep Why don't you go on a hunting patrol? " Dragonheart mewed. "ok.. Who will go with me?" I asked. "Silverpelt and Sonicsong." He replied. I sighed and led the hunting patrol. "I believe you Shadowstep." I heard Sonicsong mew. "Yeah what proof do we have that Tigerstar is speaking to Dragonheart?" I asked. "Hey have you ever heard of the place of no stars?" Silverpelt asked. Me and Sonicsong looked at him. "Place of no stars?" Sonicsong asked. "Yes its where the cats who are rejected from Starclan go… Tigerstar went to the place of no stars instead of Starclan." Silverpelt mewed. Me and Sonicsong looked at each other then back to Silverpelt. He's right! Tigerstar was never seen in Starclan! I started to get the feeling that I'm being watched. I looked around and saw the dark warrior. "So if your father cant get rid of you then I will!" Tigerstar yowled and leaped onto my back. "Shadowstep!" I heard Sonicsongs mew. I felt Tigerstar bite The back of my neck and I felt My whole body go limp. I soon Felt my self go into darkness.

I woke up In a strange cave that had a white rock in the middle of it. "w-where am I? This isn't Starclan.." I mewed. "don't worry young one." I heard a female cats voice. I turned around to see a Russian blue she-cat. "I am Bluestar and you've come a long way from your home." Bluestar mewed. "am I in the Starclan of the original four clans…?" I asked sadly. Bluestar shook her head. "Cant you give me a second chance?!" I asked. "Your not dead. But Tigerstar gave a good shot at killing you." She replied. "You only fell asleep…" Her voice as I started to wake up. "….Shadowstep!…" I heard the faint mew of Ikeheart. I woke up with a Twoleg pelt wrapped around my neck. "I put a bandanna around your neck to stop the bleeding it comes in handy." Ikeheart mewed tightening the 'bandanna' around my neck. I noticed that he was wearing one around his neck as well. The bandanna he had on was dark blue with red stripes. The on I have on used to be white but was stained red from my blood. "I need to collect more of them" He mewed. A few hours had past and Sonicsong padded in. "At least we have proof that Tigerstar can walk the in the over world." Sonicsong whispered. I nodded. I soon heard a yowl and Soulstar was rushed into the med cats den by Orangeheart and Creamnose. "Soulstar!" I exclaimed. Ikeheart stopped his bleeding and Soulstar woke up. "I lost three live… one remaining…" He mewed. "I guess you where right Shadowstep… Dragonheart is evil…" He mewed.

The next day Soulstar Called a clan meeting. "Dragonheart you have broken the warrior code and took three of my nine lives. What do you have to say about this?" Soulstar growled. "That the prophecy you got is a lie! Shadowstep is going to destroy the forest!" He yowled. "And who told you this?!" Soulstar demanded. "A Starclan cat!" He called out. "Who!" He growled. "The one and only Tigerstar! He was misunderstood! He was only doing the good for Thunderclan!" Dragonheart yowled. "Tigerstar is not Starclan! He is of the Place of no stars! You are no better than him!" Soulstar yowled. "For The safety of the clan you are exiled from Soulclan! Any one who thinks not could join him." Soulstar mewed. My mother stood beside my father. "Bloodclaw you wish to never to return to Soulclan." Soulstar growled. "Your misunderstanding my mate! I will never leave him! Even if he is exiled!" She growled. "Darkshadow why don't you join us! We could teach them that they made a terrible misunderstanding!" Bloodclaw mewed. "Don't bring my brother into this! He did nothing to harm the clan!" I yowled protecting my brother. "No. Shadowstep I must go…" Darkshadow mewed. I looked at him. "What why?" I asked looking at him. "I cant leave our mother unprotected in the paws of Dragonheart." Darkshadow mewed and joined our parents and fled the swamp territory. I looked down and felt sadness and rage filling up inside. "Shadowstep?" I heard Soulstar's mew. "I'm left alone… No family…" I mumbled and looked up at Soulstar black tears running down my face. "No your not alone I'm here My brother Dragonheart tried to kill me and Darkshadow is only going to protect your mother." Soulstar mewed. "No! you exiled My only family! I didn't go cause the clan needs me!" I yowled and dashed off to calm my self.

A moon had past and I became the new deputy of Soulclan. I decided to return after I had calmed down… I will get my revenge on Dragonheart. I wont let him do this. He wants me to suffer me and the clan. I have caught his sent on our territory a couple of times and caught Darkshadow in our territory once… That was the last time I ever saw him… I heard a yowl coming from the deeper part of the swamp.


End file.
